Devimon Strikes Back
by Sephiroth Lockhart
Summary: Digimon fanfic with a touch of Star War, Pokemon and Strike Commander (Self insertion)
1. Default Chapter Title

DEVIMON STRIKES BACK  
A Digimon fanfic with a little touch of Pokemon and Star Wars  
  
Introducing:  
-Sephiroth 'Sephy' Kojiro  
-James Kojiro  
-Bahamon  
-Arbok  
-Terramon  
-DarkAngemon  
  
(*Opening theme: Star Wars opening theme)  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
"Tai ?..... Are you OK ?" Izzy's face slowly focused on Tai's eyes. "Of course, his eye is focusing" Tentomon added. "Where am I ?..... What happened ?" Tai asked. He sit against a large boulder. "Kabuterimon shot down the DarkBirdramon who caught you Tai. You're plumetted along with it" Izzy pointed at a deadbody of a DakrBirdramon. "I'm glad you're OK Tai. I thought you has bought the farm" Agumon said.  
  
"We gotta find a safer place. Etemon sent everything he got to chase us" Izzy spoken. "Wait..... Where's everyone ?. I remember that we got separated when Etemon's force chase us" Tai finally stand up. "Well, we only found you and Agumon" Izzy replied. They are about to leave the spot when suddenly six Gazimons along with four Tyranomons appeared in front of them. "OK Digidestinies, we got you cornered. Surrender yourself !" A gazimon shouted.   
  
"I understand" Izzy lift his hand upward as sign of surrender. "I'm not give up without any fight. Agumon, digivolve". Tai refused the fact that he, Izzy, Tentomon, and Agumon are cornered. He even try to fight. "Agumon digivolve to Gr-". Multiple Nova Blasts from Tyranomons struck poor Agumon. Without any sound, not even whine, Agumon fainted. "Grrr... I.... Give up" Tai surrendered himself. "Wise choice. Tie the Digidestinies and lock their Digimon in this cage".  
  
Tai and Izzy are marched by the Gazimons. Their hands are tied up behind their back. The Tyranomons continue to search the remaining Digidestinies. "I guess we're their prisoner now" Izzy sighed. "Nice guess Izzy" Tai sneered at Izzy whose being marched next to him. "Shut up and keep going !" A Gazimon pokes them with his sharp claws.   
  
Meanwhile (* Hells March, Command & Conquer Red Alert)  
A pair of Tyranomons are chasing James and Bahamon. The lumbering pursuers are not willing to lose their prey. "You can't run forever !" They growled. "Keep running James !" Bahamon shouted. "I'm tired..." James stops running to catch his breath. The Tyranomons stopped and stand befor James and Bahamon. They are ready to shoot their Nova Blast. "Run Bahamon !". "I'm not leaving you" Bahamon protested. "If you run, at least one of us could survive". "I will never leave my master, James". James looked at Bahamon. "If they are going to get us, at least we'll fight to the end" James smiled a bit. "Yes" Bahamon replied.  
Suddenly (*Team Rocket song)  
"Prepare for trouble !" Matt and Garurumon shows themself.  
"Just in time. Make it double" James added.  
Matt: "To protect the world from devastation".  
James: "To unite all people within our nation".  
Matt: "To denounce the evils of truth and love".  
James: "To extend our reach to the stars above".  
Matt: "Yamato Ishida".  
James: "James Kojiro".  
Matt: "Digidestinied blast off at the speed of light".  
James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight".  
Garurumon & Bahamon: "Yes, that's right".  
  
Garurumon fight the Tyranamon with Bahamon's assistance. "Phew, thanks for the help Matt" James said between his breathes. "It's on the house pal" Matt smiled. "Have you seen the other ?" He asked. "No, I haven't seen the other" james shakes his head. The battle between Garurumon-Bahamon against Tyranomons continued. Even in different level both Champion class Garurumon and Rookie class Bahamon is proved to be fatal to the one who underestimate the two.   
  
Fighting against Tyranomons require good strategies, speed, and brain. It is not wise to confront Tyranomons in direct contact as their power is greater. Garurumon fight from safe distance with his excellent speed and agility. When the timing is good, he would use his famous Howling Blaster.  
  
"James, what the hell is your Bahamon doing ?" Matt looked at Bahamon. Bahamon moves at very unusual style, like a dancing man. The enemy Tyranomon can't stop its laughter to see dancing Bahamon. "Keep on laughing !". Bahamon execute double low sweep followed by rising tail slash. The enemy Tyranomon stopped laughing.   
  
"What ?. Capoeira ?. You teach your Digimon how to Capoeira ?" Matt shifted to James. "It wasn't easy task. I figured it out that Bahamon's Flare attack aren't effective in close fighting or fast fighting, so I taught him Capoeira to cover his weakness" James explained. "Teach my Gabumon too". "I can't do that Matt. No offense, but your Gabumon is way too clumsy and too heavy for Capoeira. Perhaps it could be teach how to wrestle like Hulk Hogan or The Rock".  
  
The Tyranomons decide that this is not their lucky day, they run away.  
  
"We are safe for the moment. What should we do now ?" Bahamon asked. "Follow me, I've found a safer place" Matt said. "Where ?" James asked. "A small cave about ten miles from here. TK was already there" Gabumon replied.   
  
The four walked to the spot Gabumon mentioned.  
  
(* Imperial March/ Arrival of Darth Vader)  
A large military complex is laid in the middle of the dense forrest. Many Digimons inhabit that place, most of them are Gazimons, Tyranamons, and Monochronomons. A group of DarkBirdramon fly near the base: scouting, regrouping, patrolling, landing, shifting. That place was Etemon's newest base, designed with nearly impregnable denfense.  
  
On the control room. Etemon was attending his minions works. "Master Etemon, two Tyranomons sent to caught Digidestinied named James has returned" A gazimon reported. "And ?" Etemon asked, he's hoping for a good answer. "Well..... They.....-". "Succed the job ?". "No, they failed". "WHAT ?!?!?" Etemon screamed like insane person. "I told you, not to underestimate them".  
  
Two meters angellic Digimon come. A blade was sheathed on his side. Deadly aura emmanates from DarkAngemon as he enter the control room. Behind him was a very familiar evil Digimon, Devimon. "Your report Gazimon" DarkAngemon spoken. "Yes my lord. Tyranomon team Upsilon nearly caught James. But there was an intervention from Garurumon" The Gazimon reported. "Garurumon, digivolve form of Gabumon. Gabumon did not live in Server continent. What do you make of this DarkAngemon ?" Devimon shifted to his trusty right hand. "The only Digidestinied with Gabumon was Yamato Ishida, bearer of the crest of Friendship".   
  
"I'm surprised you could type on your Laptop like that Izzy" Tai spoken. "Not as fast as usual. But this is better than nothing" Izzy replied with a tight smile. He is typing on his laptop with both of his hand tied up behind his back. "And what are you doing ?" Joe asked. "I'm sending a distress message to Matt, James, or TK. But the cell's wall are blocking the transmission".   
  
"What do you expect Digidestinies ?. You are prisoners now" Etemon entered the Maximum Security Prisoner Chamber. "Soon, we'll get our hands at the remaining digivices and crests" Devimon entered the prisoner chamber. "Devimon. I've should known you're behind all of this" Tai said. "Relax Taichi, we are not going to destroy the Server Continent. Let's say, we just want to conquer this land" Devimon intoned calmly. "Don't forget, you haven't got all of us" Said Tai with rather sarcastic and threatening tone. "Yes, but not for long".  
  
"For a meantime, I'll keep you entertained" From out of nowhere, Etemon summons his guitar. "Not again....." devimon sighed then leave the room.   
  
Dark Angemon is monitoring the search for remaining Digidestinied at the control room. A Gazimon walked to him. "My lord" It spoken. "We have them" He exclaimed in ecstassic tone. "Good. I'll take care of them" Dark Angemon walked toward the exit. "Alone" It spoke again.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER I  
Intermission  
Profile of ninth Digidestinied, James Kojiro  
-Full name: James Kojiro  
-Nickname: James  
-Eyes color: Light blue  
-Hair color: Black (But he dyed it to light blue)  
-Gender: M  
-Age: 10  
-Place of birth: Odaiba  
-Relatives: Mother, father, older brother  
-Special friends: Yamato, Sephiroth (Brother), Jessie (his girlfriend),   
-Likes: Rock & Roll, Hentai arts, Pokemon (especially Arbok), Titanic, Digimon (especially Bahamon), Tekken game.  
-Dislike: Etemon's Serenade, Hindi Movie, Sephiroth's cooking, classical music  
-Appearence: Just like James of Team Rocket minus the word R on the shirt  
-Crest: Ballance  
-Fave quote: "Prepare for Trouble.......etc"  
-Digimon: Bahamon, NeoBahamon, Tiamon or also known as MetalBahamon  
  
Profile of Bahamon: An extremely wild and extremely rare rookie digimon. Bahamon posses good power while poor at agility and defense. Mostly, it rely on its destructive Flare, a non-elemental attack, to deal with its enemy. It looked like a Charizard with purple skin, more skinny, and don't have flaming tail. For close combat, Bahamon could use its tail as weapon. Two sharp spike are grown on its tail. Its favourite food is meat since it was a carnivorous digimon. (Weight: 35 Lbs. Height: 140 Cm)  
  
Profile of NeoBahamon: Digivolved version of Bahamon, looked like FF VII NeoBahamut. Still, lack of deffense was its weakness. NeoBahamon is a fast flying digimon. While it was fast, it wasn't very agile. This Champion stage digimon is known for its Mega Flare attack. (Weight: 175 Lbs. Height: 480 Cm)  
  
Profile of Tiamon/MetalBahamon: Ultimate form of Bahamon, looked like FF VII Bahamut Zero. It has greater defense and somewhat more powerfull. The appetite of Tiamon is worse. It could anything it want as long edible (This including digimon of same race). (Weight: ??? Lbs. Height: 1250 Cm)  
  
Profile of Eight Diginestinied Sephiroth Kojiro  
-Full name: Sephiroth Kojiro  
-Nickname: Sephy / Sephiroth  
-Eyes color: Light blue  
-Hair color: Black  
-Gender: M  
-Age: 11  
-Place of birth: Digiworld  
-Relatives: Mother, mother Angewomon, father, older brother  
-Special friends: Yamato Ishida, Taichi Kamiya, Koushiro Izumi, Gennai, Prof. Oak, MewTwo, Leomon, Tifa Lockhart (Girlfriend).  
-Likes: Classical music, Hentai Fics, Internet, Hindi Movie, Titanic.   
-Dislike: Etemon's Serenade, Devimon, everyone who mess with his hair.  
-Appearence: Long black hair, Black tank top shirt under Odaiba Elementry school's Alma Mater, Black baggy pants.  
-Crest: Protector.  
-Fave Quote: "Born from two different realms yet united. Terramon the Protector is here to carry your sentence of punishment"  
-Digimon: None (He is a digimon, half digimon actually)  
  
Profile of Terramon :The first succesful crossbreed between human and digimon. The sibbling of the crosbreed was named Sephiroth Kojiro, the Terramon. Terramon means the digimon who come from the earth. Terramon's (Sephiroth's) father was a digidestinied at his time. He procreated with his Angewomon. In fighting, Terramon rely on his strong Psychic power. In close combat, it could morphed its right hand into a solid blade. As supplementary attack, Terramon have a special ability called CopyCat. CopyCat is an ability to copy two Champion Class digimon's attacks. Another one of his ability is to travel between three different realm; DigiWorld, Earth, and Pokemon realm. Terramon's appearence: Sephiroth with a pair of wings, bronze chain mail armor, and bronze gauntlets. (Weight: 140 Lbs. Height 205 Cm)   
  
  
CHAPTER II   
  
"So, what do you think about this cave ?" Matt asked. "Good. THis cave is well hidden" James replied. The two and their digimons just arived at the cave Matt found before. "There you are" TK exit the cave with his Tokomon. "Was there anyone goes by this cave ?" Matt asked his little brother. "Few Monochronomons, but they didn't see this cave" TK replied. "I think this area is safe. They will never rescan this area" James said. "Yeah, but it'll better if we keep on low profile. Let's go inside" Matt entered the cave. "Yeah" James follow him from behind. Gabumon and Bahamon gathered some food for the dinner.  
  
Later that night  
"Matt ?" James spoken. "Yeah ?". "I've been thinking. We should try to save our friends". "Good idea James. But it would be impossible with only Gabumon, Bahamon, and Tokomon". "Matt is right. Chance of winning for us is seven thousand eight hundreds and seventy-five to one" Tokomon said, sounded like Tentomon. "TK, don't let your Tokomon stays near Tentomon" James warned.  
  
Hours passed.  
"Is TK asleep ?" James asked. "Yeah, and so does our digimon" Matt replied. James and Matt decide to take turn for nightwatch. They are first, the digimons would be next.  
  
"What a beautiful night" Matt took his harmonica. He play whatever tune come into his mind. "No offense Matt, but your harmonica sound could make us discovered". Matt instantly put down his harmonica. The two paused for moments, no one says a thing. "So James, do you missed Jessie ?" Matt finally spoken, break the long pause. "Yeah, I wonder what is she doing right now". "I heard she went to Cuba for the Summer Vacation with his family". "Yes..... I hope she return home safely with Havana Cigar". The two chukled.  
  
"Matt...... I want to ask you....... Nah, never mind" James sighed. "Hmmm ?. C'mon, just ask". "No offense.... Was it true, you and Tai.... In love ?" James finnaly asked, he need to be cautious with this question since it's quite sensitive. Matt blushed a little then replied "Yes.... We're in love". "No wonder". "What ?". "Tai kept calling you Yami". Now Matt is blushing red like tomato. "James, don't call me that". "OK... Yami". "James !". "Just kidding. Jessie also keep on calling me Li'l Jim". "Li'l Jim ?!?. That even worse that Yami" Matt laughed. "But I like that...... Don't you call me that".  
  
James and Matt got to sleep. Gabumon and Bahamon takes their nightwatch.  
"James sure don't mind if I borrow this" Bahamon took a pile of cards from James pocket. "What's that Bahamon ?" Gabumon asked. "Playing cards. Can you play cards ?". "No, is it hard ?". "Not at all. Let me teach you some games" Bahamon sit next to Gabumon. It teach Gabumon how to play Poker, Solitare, and BlackJack.  
  
"I win" Gabumon cheered. "Wow, Black Jack. You got some talent pal" Bahamon shuffle the cards. "I also looked at James playing cards. He hid some cards on his jacket" Gabumon shows some cards under his fur. "Cheater. No wonder I never defeat James". "Does humans plays like that ?". "Yes, my former master Sephiroth was the king of Black Jack. Humans also gains money by playing cards" Bahamon explained. "How ?". "Gamble. Winner takes all from the loser".  
  
"Mind if I join" Matt awakened. "Matt, you are supposed to sleep" Gabumon said. "I can't resist gambling" Matt replied simply. "i have an idea. Why don't you and Gabumon play strip poker" Bahamon snaps his fingers. "NO !!". "Let me join you" A voice burst out. "Sure..... Wait a minute..... Who the hell are you" Matt looked around.  
  
"I'm right here Yamato". "What ?" Matt adjusted his sight to meet an angellic digimon , concealed by night darkness. "It can't be, DARK ANGEMON !!" Bahamon recognize the shape of the angellic digimon in front of them. All of the noise cause TK, James and Tokomon to awaken.  
  
"You are mine !!" DarkAngemon grab TK on his hand. "NO !! TK !!" Matt cried. "HELP !!!, MATT !!, JAMES !!" TK struggled against DarkAngemon tight grasp. "Gabumon, digivolve now !!" Matt ordered. Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon. "Howling Blaster !" Blue ice beam streaked from Garurumon jaw toward DarkAngemon. Bahamon digivolved into NeoBahamon. "Let me help. Flare" Bahamon gather immense energy on its jaws then unleash a powerful flaming beam. Like a comet, Flare streaked toward DarkAngemon.  
  
"Useless. Barrier !!" DarkAngemon form a protective barrier which surround him. Howling Blaster and Flare did not touch DarkAngemon. The attack even reflected back to the one who unleash it. Garurumon and NeoBahamon are wounded by the reflected attack. "My turn. Sabre Dance !" DarkAngemon draw his sabre. With its Psychic power, it make the sabre fly at its command.  
  
"James !!. Get Down !!" Matt tackled James. The sabre nearly come trough James. "You saved my neck. Thanks Matt". "It's on the house". The flying sabre is now fly toward Matt.  
  
"Prominence Beam !!" A voice burst out. Comet like beam blazed. It strike DarkAngemon's sabre. "Psychic Beam !!" another bolting projectile struck DarkAngemon. "So, it was him..." DarkAngemon fly away with TK and Tokomon he captured. "TK !!!" Matt screamed. James checked the digimons condition. "Are you allright Gabumon, Bahamon ?". "Do I look allright" Bahamon stand up. "At least we're survive" Gabumon added. "I wonder who save us ?" James asked. "The one who bears same blood as you James" Bahamon replied. "Who ?". "My former master and also your brother". "You mean Sephiroth ?". "No one else" Bahamon looked upward. Another angelic digimon floated in the sky. It radiating blue aura. It landed gracefully in front of them.  
  
"DarkAngemon is not to be messed with, guys" The digimon spoked. It de-digivolve into a shape of twelve years old boy. "Sephy ?" Matt looked at the incoming kid. "It's me Matt" The kid replied. Bright moon shine reveals his appearence. Sephiroth Kojiro is now fully visible.   
THE END OF CHAPTER II 


	2. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER III  
  
"Here's your friend" DarkAngemon abruptly throws TK into the cell where Tai, Izzy, and the other are. "TK, are you all right" Sora slides to the young Digidestinied. "I want Matt...." TK sobbed on Sora's lap. "Calm down TK. I'm sure Matt is going to get us out from here" she tried to assure TK. "Six down, two more to go" Tai sighed. One by one the digidestinies are captured. It just only a matter of time before Devimon lay his hand upon James and Matt.  
  
At private meeting room.  
Etemon and Devimon were already waiting for DarkAngemon to arrive. "DarkAngemon shouldn't go by himself. I know he would fail" Etemon spoken. "You don't know him much Etemon, DarkAngemon would never be defeated".  
  
"I'm apologize for my late arrival, my lord" Dark Angemon entered the meeting room. (*Battle Chess, black knight on the move)  
He knelt before Devimon. "Arise my friend" Devimon spoken. "I assume you bring us some good news DarkAngemon" Etemon demanded. "The digidestinied Takeru Takaishi has been captured. But I was unable to get Yamato and James". "As you see Devimon, your minion is no better than mine. I suggest you-" Suddenly Etemon gasped for air as DarkAngemon raise its hand.  
  
"I find" Dark Angemon hissed. "This lack of faith is disturbing". "Enough of this DarkAngemon, release him" Devimon said. "As you wish". As Dark Angemon draw his hand, Etemon's breathing become normal. But its wary gaze never left Dark Angemon.  
  
"Bickery among ourself will never get us anywhere. Etemon, send your best air unit. I want every piece of this land scouted" Devimon ordered. "Fine" Etemon leave the meeting room.   
  
"There is something I want to say master". "Yes Dark Angemon ?". "You may have felt this also" Dark Angemon said. There's a pause before Devimon finally replied. "Yes I feel it too". "Terramon has returned" Dark Angemon reported. "In this case it must not be allowed to escape". "Escape is not Terramon's plan. I have to deal with him personally". "Passion my friend, passion. You always have difficulties of showing them. By the time, Terramon would surely come to you".  
  
Meanwhile. The remaining Digidestinies have found a new safe spot under thick canopy of jungle. They know that staying at the same spot after being discovered is not a good idea. On that new safe place, they make some planning on what to do next.  
  
"OK guys, we have two choice. Sneak to Etemon's base to rescue our friend or we can sit here, keep running until we are all captured" James spoken. "I say we go to the first one" Matt said. "Same here" Sephy said. "Anyway, this is not going to be easy. We have to sneak in, that's the hardest part". "I'll create a distraction with Bahamon while you guys get inside. I'll meet you inside the base" Sephy advised. "Good idea. Once we get inside, we'll rescue the other then get out of that place" James said. "Sounds simple" Sephy commented. "Yeah. But not that simple. One wrong move, we're done for". "One more question, how can we communicate to each other ?" Matt asked. "Use your digivice. I hope Izzy already modify all of them" Sephy replied. The three were agreed to rescue their captured friends. They know this is not an easy task. But that's the best thing they can do now, besides there's saying; 'If you got nothing, you got nothing to lose'.  
  
(*Final Fantasy VII, Tifa's 7th Heaven theme)  
"I guess now Etemon send everything he got to find us" Matt looked at the sky. This is the fourth time he saw a formation of Kuwagamons passed by. "That's good. Etemon's base should be more vulnerable to infiltrate" James said. He sit next to Matt. "I'm worried about Tai and TK" Matt sighed. "Don't worry Matt, Etemon is not going to do anything to them as long as it haven't got all of us" James is trying to reassure Matt. "Go to sleep Matt, you need it" He said. "Yeah" Matt lay down and try to get some sleep.  
  
"So James, I never expect to see you around. Especially as my replacement" Sephy spoken. "Me too. I never expect to meet you" James said. "About the infiltration, please be careful James. This is not a game like Metal Gear Solid where you can save your progress and reload if failed". It is clear that Sephy is concerned about his brother. "I know. But I can't let my friend suffers on Etemon's imprisonment". "You're right. But I also have different reason to come here" Sephy said. "What was it then". "You don't need to know". The two went silence. Sephy took a small ball from his jacket. "James, I want you to have this" He put the ball on James's hand. "Wow, a PokeBall. What's inside". "Your favourite pokemon, Arbok".  
  
James unleash the pokeball contains. "CHARBOK !" Arbok hissed as its unleashed from the pokeball. "Arbok. From now on, my brother James will be your master. Please obey him" Sephy spoken to Arbok. "I understand" Arbok replied. "Wow, a talikng Arbok" James admires his new Arbok. "Yeah, I teach it to speak".   
  
"Tai.....". "Huh ?" James looked around. ".....Tai......Be safe". "Matt's dreaming about Tai" Sephy informed. "Bro. Do you think BoyLove is....normal ?" James asked. "There's no definate answer for that James. Normal or not can only be told by the one who involved". "What about you Sephy ?. You surely have some opinion about this" James inquired. "To be honest...... No, Never mind" Sephy shook his head. As his brother, James could sense something is wrong about Sephy. "Tell me sephy, I'm your brother. I won't tell anyone". "OK..... I might be a gay....... I love Izzy. But I never express it to him". "How about Tifa, your girlfriend ?". "That's what I'm thinking about".   
THE END OF CHAPTER III  
  
  
CHAPTER IV  
  
The sun is not yet risen over the horizon. But the dark is brighter now.  
"Wake up Matt" James shakes Matt's body. "Huh ?" Matt opened his eyes. "We got a Mission Impossible to do, remember ?". "Mission Impossible ?. Oh yeah, the mission". It's amazing that Matt instantly feels refreshed.  
  
Minutes later, on NeoBahamon's back.  
"That's Etemon's base" NeoBahamon warned. It soars on the sky with Sephy, James, Matt and Gabumon on its back. "As I predicted, their defense is rather weak" James whispered. "This is it, no turning back" Sephy said. "Yes. Etemon...... Prepare for trouble" James started (Pokemon's Team Rocket Song).  
"And make it double" Matt added.  
James: "To protect the world from devastation".  
Matt: "To unite all people within our nation".  
James: "To denounce the evils of truth and love".  
Matt: "To extend our reach to the stars above".  
James: "James Kojiro".  
Matt: "Yamato Ishida".  
James: "Digidestinied blast off at the speed of light".  
Matt: "Surrender now or prepare to fight".  
Gabumon: "Yes, that's right".  
  
NeoBahamon landed to drop Matt, Gabumon, and James. "I'll disable their Power Generator once I get inside. We meet again at the Main Gate after you rescue our friends" Sephy said. "OK. Good luck Sephy. And may the force be with you" Matt said. "Thanks. Good luck to you two" Sephy and NeoBahamon hit the sky again.  
  
James, Matt and Gabumon sneaked around to reach Etemon's base outer perimeter. "Sephy, they are in position" NeoBahamon noticed. "OK" Sephy looked at his wrist watch. "Time 4.50. Operation Mission Impossible is just begin" He announced.  
  
Two Gazimons are working behind the radar screen on Etemon's Base control room. "Kuwagamon group Beta and DarkBirdramon Alpha just returning to base. They found nothing". "Affirm". There is an unusual sudden blink on the radar screen. "Hey, I got something" One of them spoken. "It looks like DarkBirdramon. But 250 mph ?. Dark Birdramon is only 170 mph fast".  
  
An explosion causes the base to rumble slightly, it also activate the warning alarm. "What the hell is that ?" Etemon entered the control room. "Sir, we got attacker" The Gazimon shows an image of Neobahamon with Sephy on its back. (*Airwolf Opening Theme). "Scramble all of our air units. Activate Pepper Breath and Nova Blast cannons. Shoot them down !" Etemon ordered.  
  
"Sephiroth, we got some company !" NeoBahamon warned. "What are they ?" Sephy asked. "Kuwgamons and DarkBirdramons at one one o'clock low and 12 o'clock low". Indeed, Sephy spotted the incoming interceptors at tight formation with near spacing. "Here we go again. Sephiroth digivolve to Terramon" Sephy digivolved. NeoBahamon acts like a bomber plane while Terramon act as its turret, ready to fend off any close interceptors.  
  
An unlucky Kuwagamon downed when its Head on Pass failed, NeoBahamon's Flare shot it down. "NeoBahamon. Break right !" Terramon shouted. Rather sluggish, NeoBahamon perform Break Right maneuver. A DarkBirdramon cross pass Terramon's sight. Couple of Prominence Beams immediately terminate its efforts. "Terramon, we're outnumbered !!" NeoBahamon yelled. "Don't worry, you can take a couple of Meteor Wings hit-". An explosion on NeoBahamon's side cut Terramon's words. "I think we're in trouble" it looked at NeoBahamon's wound. "That was a Mega Flare.... Uh oh, A Tiamon ahead !!" NeoBahamon warned. "We are in trouble".  
  
"OK Garurumon, move as fast as you can" Matt ordered. He and James ride upon its back. "Hang on tight" Garurumon dashed toward the base unnoticed. An opening for ventilation is their destination. "Now Garurumon, de-digivolve !" Matt ordered. Garurumon de-digivolve just in time when they reached the ventilation opening. "Here we come. Please hold on Tai, TK" Matt slipped to the opening. Gabumon was nearly stuck inside the small opening. It de-digivolve into its original form, Tsunomon to solve the problem. James is the last one to slip inside.  
  
"Sephy, we're in" A voice burst out from Sephy's digivice. "Copy that James". "This is it Terramon, good luck". "Yeah, good luck to you too" Terramon extend its wings the dive down toward another ventilation opening on the base's top. About a meter from the base's top, Terramon de-digivolve to its human form. Sephy infiltrated the base. "James, I'm in" He contact James.  
  
"Tai, I got several transmissions on James and Matt's digivice" Izzy whispered softly so that the guard won't heard him. "Are they captured ?" Tai asked in rather helpless tone. "No, they are going to get us out of here". "Only them ?". "No, there's another" Izzy cannot hide his feeling of relief anymore. "Who ?" Tai asked simply. "Our old friend has returned, the eighth digidestinied". "Wait.... Isn't james the eighth digidestinied....... No.... James was the ninth" Tai thought. "You mean Sephiroth ?" He asked. "None other". As Izzy replied, the light on the room goes off for a while, then a weak dim appeared. "What ?... What happened ?" Joe asked. "I beleive their power generator was down then the secondary power generator activated" Izzy explained.  
  
Blazing fire scorched troughout the main Power Generator room as Terramon blows it to smitherens with its Prominence Beam. He's about to release the captured digimons when he feel a grave disturbances.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER IV  
  
  
CHAPTER V: DARK SIDE AGAINST LIGHT SIDE  
  
"I'm getting dizzy. All corridor looks the same" James examined the map of Etemon's Base. "James, take a look at this" Matt found an observation window. The two looked trought the glass window. "Hey, there they are" Matt said in relief tone. They are above the Maximum Security Prisoner Chamber. "Should we bust in ?" Gabumon asked. "Yup. Arbok ?". "Charbok !" Arbok come to James's side. "Break the glass the wipe out all of the guards with your Poison Needles" James instructed. Arbok nod its head.  
  
With a tail swipe, Arbok break the glass window. Ten Gazimons alerted by the sounds. They are trying to face the unknown attacker. "I never saw a digimon like that" A gazimon said. "I am not a digimon. I am pokemon. Poison Needles !!" Arbok spits thousands of poisonous needles to the Gazimons. In just seconds, they are fainted.   
  
"Whoa !!" Tai surprised to see Arbok. He become scared as it slides to the cell. "Don't eat me !!" Mimi cried. "I hate snake !!" Joe also cried. Arbok smashed the cell's barred door.  
(*Pokemon's Team Rocket Song)  
"Prepare for trouble" James jumped from the broken window.  
"And make it double" Matt follow James.  
James: "To protect the world from devastation".  
Matt: "To unite all people within our nation".  
James: "To denounce the evils of truth and love".  
Matt: "To extend our reach to the stars above".  
James: "James Kojiro".  
Matt: "Yamato Ishida".  
James: "Digidestinied blast off at the speed of light".  
Matt: "Surrender now or prepare to fight".  
Gabumon: "Yes, that's right".  
  
"MATT !!" Tai and TK cheered almost in unison. "Hey, take it easy" Matt untied his brother and Tai. "Izzy, Joe are you OK ?" James untied Izzy and Joe. "Thanks James. This rope is killing my wrist" Izzy rubs his wrist. Sora and Mimi are also untied. "Now let's get your digimons back" Matt said. "No need, we're here !" Agumon shows itself from the corridor. Behind it, are Tentomon, Palmon, Biyomon, and Gomamon. "Who release you ?" Tai asked Agumon. "Sephy" Agumon replied simply.  
  
Meanwhile.  
The grave disturbances Sephiroth feels is getting worse. He digivolved to Terramon. "I have been waiting for you Terramon" DarkAngemon slowly visible across the corridor. "We meet again at last" It intoned solemnly. With a blade on hand, DarkAngemon move closer to Terramon. "The DigiWorld is small eh, DarkAngemon ?" Terramon moved to face Dark Angemon. By instinct, Terramon morph his right hand to form a metallic blade.  
  
"It is small indeed...... The circle is now complete. I was once your student, now I am the master". The two assume their fighting position. They are ellegant as English gentlemen swordsmen. Several minutes followed without motion as the two digimons remained staring at each other, as if waiting for proper, yet unspoken signal.  
  
Terramon's eyes watered a little. It remember its past. They used to be friends until Devimon seduce one of them to the dark side.  
  
Executing a move of incredible swiftness, Terramon lunged at his opponent. Dark Angemon blocked the stab with equal speed , riposting with counterslash that Terramon barely parried. Another parry and Terramon countered again, using this opportunity to move around the Dark Angemon.  
  
The two warrior continue to trading blows and moved toward the main gate. "Look, Terramon !" Matt spotted them. "Help him !!" Izzy shouted. "NO, DON'T !!!" Terramon warned. Dark Angemon took this as an opportunity. It lunged its blade toward Terramon's chest. the blade penetrate Terramon cleanly. As it losing power, it de-digivolve back to Sephiroth. "Prepare yourself" Dark Angemon is about to perform a Coup De Grace (Finishing Blow). "NOOOO !!!!" Tokomon cried. TK's crest and his digivice shines brightly. "Tokomon..... Digivolve to...... Angemon !".  
  
"You will not kill him !!" Angemon's staff block DarkAngemon's attack. "YOU !!!". "Yes, Hand of Fate !" Angemon let go its deadly blow to DarkAngemon. Never expect such strong attack, DarkAngemon throwed across the corridor. Angemon carried nearly lifeless body of Sephy. "Lets bust out of here !" James ordered.  
  
As they went outside. NeoBahamon fall from the sky like a piece of brick, it de-digivolve to Bahamon. "Bahamon !!" James carried his fainted digimon. "Angemon, clear our escape" TK instructed. "With pleasure" Angemon fly higher. "Prominence Beams !!" Multiple Prominence Beams streaked from Angemon's hands toward Tiamon. "We'll help" Biyomon and Tentomon digivolve to their Champion form.   
  
The Digidestinies make their escape to the Koromon village they crossed before.  
  
Sephy is laid on a bed inside of of Koromon's houses, he's still unconcious. Joe is checking his condition. "Will he survive ?" James asked. "I think so, DarkAngemon's attack didn't struck his vital body parts. But he need times to recover" Joe replied. "Phew, that's good" Matt sighed in relief. Joe and Matt left the room, leaving James and Izzy to keep Sephy accompanied.  
  
"Izzy.... No, never mind" James hesitated. "You look tired James. Why don't you take a rest while I'll watch Sephy" Izzy suggested. "Yeah" James walked outside.  
  
"I thought you were done for Sephy". Koushiro Izumi can't hold his feeling any longer. "I was afraid...... Afraid of you are.....dead" Izzy's eyes watered slightly. "I wouldn't die so easily" Sephy whispered. He has regained himself. "Hmmm ?.... Why are you crying ?" Sephy looked at Izzy's watered eyes. "I thought I'm going to lose you" Now Izzy is really crying. "You..... are.....the only...... one I cared so much..... since.... my parent's death". Izzy was an adopted kid. His real parents deceased in car accident. "You are a big boy Izzy, don't cry" Sephy strokes Izzy's hair softly. "I.... I love you Sephy...... Sephiroth". There's a moment of silent before Sephy spoken. "I.... (Sephy's thought: What should I do ?. I loved him, but what about Tifa...... I love her too. What the heck) Izzy..... I love you too". "Sephy......". The two looked at each other before their lips finally meet.  
Outside the room. "Congratulation bro...." James listened to everything they said.   



End file.
